honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair McKeon
Alistair McKeon was a Manticoran citizen and an officer of the Royal Manticoran Navy. He served as Honor Harrington's deputy during several of her deployments. Physical characteristics He was 180 centimeters tall, and had grey eyes. ( ) Biography Early life and career McKeon was born on Manticore in 1852 PD, or 251 AL. He joined the Royal Manticoran Navy in the second half of the 19th Century PD, earning an officer's commission. Sometime before 1899 PD, he served under Harold Styles. ( ) In 1899 PD, McKeon served under Captain Rath aboard [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. In 1900 PD, he held the rank of Lieutenant Commander and oversaw most of the ship's refit until Commander Honor Harrington took command. McKeon helped Rafael Cardones with his mix-up of programs for the recon drones. In 1901 PD, he was promoted to Commander and given command of the destroyer [[HMS Troubadour (Chanson-class)|HMS Troubadour]]. He was sent back to Basilisk as part of a larger RMN force. ( , OBS) McKeon was awarded the two medals for his part at the First Battle of Basilisk, the Order of Gallantry and the Monarch's Thanks. In 1903 PD, McKeon and Troubadour were part of the escort force sent to Yeltsin's Star. He accompanied ''Fearless'' to the Casca System, believing in the mission to Grayson, but understanding Captain Harrington's concerns. After the battle with the Masadan LACs, he felt responsible for the damage to his ship and the deaths among his crew. He accompanied Captain Harrington and Commander Truman on a visit to Grayson Command Central for a meeting with Admiral Leon Garret. McKeon briefed Grayson on the new recon drone technology, which he was considered an expert on the subject. McKeon wanted to tour Blackbird Base, but he was needed on Troubadour to supervise the repair efforts in the aftermath of the Battle of Blackbird. He assigned Lieutenant Prescott Tremaine to be Captain Harrington's escort and pilot. He led Troubadour into battle during the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star. The Troubadour was destroyed in battle against the [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]], but Commander McKeon led a hundred of his crew to pinnaces and escaped. McKeon and the rest of the Troubadour survivors went back to Manticore on the Fearless. ( ) In 1904 PD, he was scheduled to be promoted to Captain (JG). ( ) In 1908 PD, he commanded [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]] ( ) and continued to serve in this position after being promoted to Captain (SG). He was the senior-ranking captain in Cruiser Squadron 18. While escorting convoy JNMTC-76, Honor Harrington revealed to him that he had been promoted to Commodore. Soon after, he was among those captured when Prince Adrian surrendered to the People's Navy. He suffered several broken and lost teeth when he was butt-stroked during the melee that erupted when Nimitz tried to kill Cordelia Ransom. He survived the escape and made it to the surface of the prison planet Hades. ( ) After the prisoner revolt led by Honor Harrington, he was president of the court that tried the surviving StateSec personnel. He commanded [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] and then [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]] in the Elysian Space Navy. ( ) Admiral After the return to the Star Kingdom, he was promoted to Rear Admiral and commanded a division in Eighth Fleet during Operation Buttercup. ( , ) Admiral McKeon held his flag aboard the pod-laying superdreadnought [[HMS Intransigent (Invictus class)|HMS Intransigent]] in Eighth Fleet under Admiral Harrington. Although the ship survived, he died along with his entire flag bridge crew at the Battle of Manticore.In many respects, McKeon is the Honorverse version of Mr. Bush, the loyal first officer of Horatio Hornblower in C. S. Forester's classic series of novels on which David Weber based his saga. ( ) Legacy The ''Edward Saganami-C''-class heavy cruiser [[HMS Alistair McKeon|HMS Alistair McKeon]] was named after him. ( ) Character Alistair McKeon was highly suspicious and jealous of Commander Harrington when she first took command of HMS Fearless. He had feelings that he would do better if he was in her position, resenting being passed over for the command. Despite his feelings, he did his job and was able to help Harrington succeed in her mission at Basilisk Station. In subsequent years, he and Honor became very close friends and often served together. ( , ) Shortly before his death, Alistair even became the godfather of Honor's son, Raoul. ( ) McKeon served with Dominica Santos for many years, and considered her a friend. He enjoyed coffee. McKeon started to emulate Captain Harrington's mannerisms, which included touching his nose when he was thinking. Service Record Promotions * Ensign (c.a. 1872) * Lieutenant (JG)period not described in novels and not available for dates estimations * Lieutenant (SG) (before 1900 PD) * Lieutenant Commander (c1900 PD) * Commander (1901 PD) * Captain (JG) (1905 PD) * Captain (SG) ( before 1911 PD) * Commodore (1913 PD) * Rear Admiral (1915 PD) Posts and duties * Cadet, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, Saganami Island (c.a. 1867) * Midshipman (c.a. 1871) * on HMS Fearless CL-56: ** Tactical Officer (1898 PD - 1899 PD) ** Executive Officer (1899 PD - 1901 PD) ** acting Commanding Officer (until March 3, 1900 PD) * Student, Commanding Officer's Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy (before 1903 PD) * Commanding Officer, HMS Troubadour (until 1903 PD) * Student, Advanced Tactical Course, Royal Manticoran Naval Academy (ca. 1904 PD) * Commanding Officer, HMS Prince Adrian (1905 PD - 1911 PD) * Allied Forces in the Cerberus System (1911 PD - 1913 PD) ** Executive Officer ** President, Military Tribunal on Hades (1913 PD) ** Commanding Officer (Prize Master), ENS Krashnark (1913 PD) ** Commanding Officer (Prize Master), ENS Wallenstein (1913 PD) * Commanding Officer, a CLAC division (1915 PD)Likely CO of a light task force in the Eighth Fleet. * Commanding Officer, Task Group 34.1during the Second Battle of Marsh (infodump) - wall of battle task group at Task Force 34 (HH10) (1919 PD - 1920 PD) * Commanding Officer, Battle Squadron 61 (1921 PD) Periods of inactive service * Oct 23, 1911 PD - Havenite prisoner of war Decorations * Order of Gallantry – 1900 PD * Monarch's Thanks – 1900 PD * Prisoner of War Medal References McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair Category:Associates of Honor Harrington